The 7th Year
by Jazzy121
Summary: The 7th year at Hogwarts is about to begin... things are changing, and the war is growning closer. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione must ban together, what will happen? please RR! my first Harry Potter fic Chapter 6 is up!
1. The Burrow

**To start off I don't own any of the characters in this story… yet. Tehe, in later chapters I will have some of my own characters added into it but that's later on. So yea that's about it so go ahead and read my first chapter of my first Harry Potter fic!**

So begins the 7th year at Hogwarts. Harry said that he would not return even if the school did re-open, but he changed his mind. He decided that he wanted to be there if something happened, if something miraculously went wrong. And Professor McGonagal needed him, she was the new headmistress and Harry couldn't just leave her to deal with her new responsibilities. He knew that he would never fully get over losing Dumbledore, especially when he died in such a close succession to the death of Sirius. Harry was just really having a bad couple of years. He was growing up far too fast.

Harry had left the Dursley's house a few days ago and was very happy that he didn't have to return. He did feel as though, he would actually miss his aunt Petunia, seeing how she was the one who kept the power of his mothers love alive and how she actually cared enough to take him in and care for him as Dumbledore had asked her too. On the other hand he knew very well that he would not miss his uncle Vernon or his cousin Dudley, they just weren't worth it… at all!

The Burrow was the only other place besides Hogwarts that Harry had ever really felt at home. He knew in a way that the Weasley's were like his family. When he arrived things were clambering on as usual, even as the second war against Lord Voldermort was brewing. He found it comforting in a way that they could go on with things as if they were normal, to keep their heads and only think of the mortal danger when it was really very necessary.

That morning Harry awoke with a start. For some reason he had no idea where he was or who he was. It took him a moment to gather himself but he then realized that he was the one and only Harry Potter and he was of course at The Burrow.

"Harry, mate, are you okay?" he was sharing Ron's bedroom and Ron was already awake sitting up in bed when he saw Harry jump up like he had just had a nightmare.

"Huh? What? Oh yea I'm fine…" Harry said just realizing that Ron was staring at him with much concern in his eyes.

"Wait a minute… what are you doing up so early? It is 9:00 in the morning; you usually don't get up until about 4:00 in the afternoon during the summer. What's up Ron?"

Ron blushed quite heavily; he didn't want Harry to know that he hadn't slept at all last night with the excitement of knowing that Hermione would be here today. She was arriving at 10:00 A.M. He was really very nervous, because of everything that was happening he didn't want to lose Hermione, especially if she didn't know how he felt about her… how much he loved her. Ron had decided that during Hermione's stay at The Burrow he was going to tell her how he felt before it was too late. He just hoped that he doesn't make too much an ass out of himself, and that she hopefully felt the same way he did.

"Nothings up, just woke up early today for some reason, I don't know why. So just lay off okay!"

Harry was a little shocked by his answer but didn't take it personally.

"Hermione is coming today. That's why Ron is up so early, he has to get ready and think of all the things that he wants to say to her when she gets here." Ginny had appeared at the door out of nowhere and was now making kissy faces at Ron and mouthing the words _I love you_, obviously picking on Ron and how much he liked Hermione.

"Just get out Ginny you stupid little git!" Ron was quite made at the way Ginny was making fun of him but he had a bit of retaliation of his own. "Well Ginny, why don't you just tell Harry here how much your still in love with him and how all you could talk about until he got here was how much you wanted to snog him!"

Ginny's nostrils flared, and her face turned as red as her hair. She looked as if she was going to explode with some nasty retaliation, but obviously she was too embarrassed to think of one and she stormed out of the room clearly very pissed off.

"Was I really all that Ginny could talk about?"

"Yeah, it was really pretty annoying. I mean nothing would shut her up. Anything you tried to talk about reminded her of you."

"Well, what about you? I'm sure that all you could think about, according to Ginny, was Hermione and how much you want to snog her. I mean, it's always been obvious that you had feelings for her…"

"OH NO! HERMIONE! I was so busy arguing with Ginny that I didn't even realize that it's already 9:45! She'll be here in 15 minutes! I got to go Harry! Sorry!" With that Ron dashed out of the room to go get ready. He had to look good when he saw Hermione for the first time in about a month and a half right?

All Harry could do was laugh at his best friend. He really was crazy. Harry got out of bed and went over to his trunk to get dressed for the day. When he had just finished getting dressed and was walking down to get some breakfast there was a knock at the door. Unmistakably he knew that it had to be Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen, making sausage, toast, pancakes and God only knows what other heavenly foods, when she heard the knock at the door. She walked over to answer it, and when she opened it she screamed in utter delight as she realized it was the darling Hermione.

"HERMIONE DEAR! Oh how we have missed you!"

Mrs. Weasley grabbed her and hugged her as if she hadn't seen her in years. Hermione tried to breathe but to no avail. Harry had to grab Mrs. Weasley so she would let Hermione go.

Hermione then gave Harry a hug, she had missed him so much, he was after all her best friend. But Hermione was also dealing with something else, she wanted her other best friend, Ronald Weasley, as more than a friend. She was so excited to see him but she didn't see him anywhere around and she was shocked that he was not already downstairs eating like there was no tomorrow. Even thought there really was no guarantee that there would be a tomorrow.

"Where Ron?"

"Oh, he's upstairs getting dressed and everything for the day. He should be down soon… I hope" Harry quietly muttered the last part under his breath.

Than Hermione smelt that oh so too familiar Ron smell, she turned to the stairs, and there he stood on the top step, looking down at her, with those beautiful blue eyes of his. There stood _her Ron_.

**Yeah so that was my first chapter of my first Harry Potter fic, so tell me what you guys think. I'm prepared for the good, the bad, and the ugly so tell me the truth. I hope you liked it! THANKS!**


	2. I Love You

**Ilovecherries123: thanks for the review I really appreciate it but I was just wondering if I do spell things wrong or if I don't? Because you put that, that was your pet-peeve and that I do, do that, but than u put yay you, so I was a little confused on that. And I do plan to include Fleur and Bill's wedding, in either this chapter or the next. Honestly I'm making this up as I go! Lol**

**RoloLuver11: thanks to you for the review and I update just as fast as I can so don't worry! I will update this story, most likely, once every couple of days!**

**Yet again I don't own any of the characters in this story… blah, blah, blah, ok now lets get to chapter two!**

* * *

Hermione stood there in complete awe. She noticed how Harry had changed, he had gotten taller, more muscular and broader shoulders, but the person that she saw staring down at her from that top step was her vision of absolute perfection. 

Ron's hair wasn't as long as it once was, he had cut it to a little bit past his ears, it was all scraggily, messy and different lengths, just the way she liked it. His shoulders were broader than Harry's, but then again, they always were, he seemed to have grown at least 3 inches, and looked like he stood about 6 feet tall. He was wearing a pair of loose dark muggle jeans, and a shirt that Hermione had sent him a few weeks prior to her visit. It was a regular white T-shirt that seemed a bit small, she made a mental note to buy a bigger one for him next time; it had the name of her favorite muggle football team and their team logo on it.

When Ron saw her, only one thought crossed his mind, _I have never seen anybody so beautiful_. Her hair wasn't the big poofy lion's mane it was when they were younger, it had been taming over the years, and this year her hair was nothing but perfect, soft, gorgeous curls. It didn't look like she had gotten much taller but that didn't matter to him. He did notice that had matured much more over the summer. She had filled out perfectly, and she no longer had that same boyish figure, she had amazing curves. He wouldn't have really noticed any of this if she hadn't been wearing, a tank top that seemed about 2 sizes too small, and a pair of hip-hugger muggle jeans, but he was glad that she did.

Hermione and Ron both finally snapped out of it and realized that they were just staring. Ron then gave her one of those breathtaking smiles that can just make a girl melt. She smiled back just as warmly if not more and ran to him, smiling the whole way and leaving her stuff in the doorway. Ron ran down the stairs toward her as well, they met somewhere in the middle in an affectionate hug. Ron not even realizing what he was doing picked her up and swung her in a circle before letting her down. Hermione was shocked at how strong he had gotten, how he picked her up, with what it seemed like no effort. She laughed whole-heartedly as it felt amazing to be in his arms. They finally pulled apart realizing that everybody who was in the room was smiling sheepishly and giggling quietly, especially Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley.

_Thank Merlin Fred and George weren't here to see that, they would have had a field day!_ Ron thought thankfully.

"Well welcome once again t-to The Burrow Hermione, I'm happy that your finally here, you've been missed." Ron couldn't look her in the eye with this statement; he just awkwardly looked at the floor, shuffling his feet.

"Thanks Ron, I'm glad I'm here too. I've missed all of you!"

"Well breakfast is getting cold dears, and you're going to need all your strength, because Phlegm, I m-mean Fleur," Ginny nearly spit out the orange juice she had been drinking when her mum said that, and everyone else let out a small giggle, "will be arriving today with Bill. Their wedding is tomorrow you know."

So they all sat down to breakfast talking about their summers, and what they did up until now. It was obvious what Harry had done, he was looking for any information he could find about the whereabouts of Voldemort's horcruxes and how to destroy them. Ron had been helping Fred and George out at their shop, but they refused to let him use magic to do anything, and they pretty much just wanted him to move heavy boxes and crates, so he had to do it all by hand. _So that's how he got so much stronger_ Hermione thought, smiling to herself. Ginny hadn't done much except help her mom out with keeping everything at The Burrow in tip top shape. She being an underage witch and all, she also had to do everything by hand. And when she didn't mention anything about thinking about Harry every waking and slumbering moment, Ron couldn't help but made a snide remark.

"coughHarrycough sorry I seem to have a bit of a frog in my throat."

Ginny wasn't buying it of course and gave him a very dirty look. That told Ron, _Don't tempt me, I won't hesitate to say something about you and Hermione._ Ron quickly regretted what he had done and went on to ask Hermione what she had done over the summer.

"Oh nothing really, just read some books here and there, wrote some letters, and went on a shopping spree! That was the best part."

"Let me guess, it was a thousand Galleon shopping spree and Flourish and Blotts and you bought every book you could get your hands on?" Ron couldn't help but ask, it was one of Hermione's distinguishing traits, she loved to read and buy books. So that was the first logical things that came to his mind.

Hermione was mad that Ron thought that all she cared about were books. "NO! It just so happens that I haven't even been to Diagon Alley yet! That's one of the reasons I came here so early was so that I could go and spend time with you! Merlin Ron! You're so insensitive!" and with that Hermione stormed out of the kitchen and into her and Ginny's room.

Ron hadn't meant it in an offensive way; he loved that part of Hermione. When they were younger he found it sort of annoying that she was a know-it-all and that she was a complete bookworm, but now it was one of the reasons that he loved her. Her intelligence had gotten them out of so many tight places that he envied her, and wished that he could do more to help, but he was only a Weasley.

"Merlin Ron! How could you just be so insensitive to Hermione like that! She has feelings too you know! Merlin! I can't believe that I have you for a brother; you're such a prat sometimes!" Ginny ran out of the room after Hermione to make sure she was okay.

"Bloody Hell! I wasn't meaning to be insensitive! It's just the Hermione I know is t-the sweet, caring, beautiful bookworm, who I have grown to… um… I mean… well… you know Hermione to love books just as much as I know that." Ron was now feeling a bit uncomfortable having almost told Harry that he was in love with Hermione because he was off in his own little world, just thinking about her.

Harry had already known for a couple of years now that they were in love with each other and it was really starting to get annoying, and he wished that they would hurry up and just snog already! And Harry thought that it finally just might happen very soon. "Well Ron, you have to take it from her point of view. I mean wouldn't you be offended if you said you went on a shopping spree and she asked you if it was 'a thousand Galleon shopping spree at Honeydukes, and that you bought every piece of candy and sweets that you could get your hands on?'"

Ron looked down at the food on his plate and shuffled it around with his fork, Harry had a point. He liked food probably just as much as Hermione liked her books. He decided that this was as good a time as any to go up and apologize, and tell Hermione the truth, tell her how much he loved her. "I'm gonna go apologize, I'll be back."

"You do that mate." Harry hoped beyond hope that this little row they had didn't get any worse.

Ron walked up the stairs pretty slowly trying to think of what he was going to say to her exactly. He really didn't want to make things worse or get into a row about something else, and he just hoped that she would forgive him and say that she loved him too.

When he finally got to the door of Ginny's room, he could hear her muffled cries, obviously she was crying into a pillow because they were barley distinguishable but Ron could still hear them. He felt like a serious prick and just wanted to make up for it so badly. He gave a small, quiet but audible knock at the door.

"Who is it!" he heard Ginny say a little roughly but in a sweet sort of way just in case it were mum.

"I-It's Ron, c-can I come in please? I really need to talk to Hermione."

"Well, **_Ron_**" he noticed how much emphasis Ginny had put on his name," I don't think that Hermione really wants to talk to you at the moment, so just _kindly_, if you can manage that, leave!"

"Ginny I really need to talk to her, and you know what I need to talk to her about. I would really like to get everything out in the open so can I please…"

With that the door swung open and Ginny stood in front of him.

"If I hear any yelling, or I just suspect that something bad is going on in **_MY _**bedroom I will not hesitate to come back up here and kick your sorry behind." Ginny walked away with a forced evil grin back downstairs to sit at the breakfast table with Harry.

Ron walked inside and closed the door behind him. Hermione was sitting on Ginny's bed, facing the opposite direction of him, staring at the wall. "What is it that you wanted to talk about Ron?" When she said this, it was barley a whisper, but Ron could still hear in her voice, that she had been crying. He felt so terrible. He walked over to the side of the bed that she was on and saw the dirt caked on her face from crying, his stomach flipped, he never wanted to hurt her, NEVER, he had to make sure that she knew that.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" he gestured to the spot next to her. She looked down at the spot and shook her head that she didn't mind, but didn't look at him at all. "Look Hermione, I'm really, really sorry for what I said downstairs. I had no intention of hurting your feelings. That's just the Hermione that I know… the bookworm, and I love that about you." He hastened to add that last part so as not to get thrown across the room. "Without you, Harry and I would probably be dead by now; you've gotten us through so many things, so many dangerous times. I don't know what I would ever do without you." Ron could see the tears swelling up in her eyes again threatening to fall, with one swift gesture he took her hand into his and kissed it.

Hermione was in utter shock she didn't know what was happening. She finally looked up at him, into his big blue eyes, tears and confusion swelling in her eyes. His lips felt so soft against her skin, she had imagined that his lips were soft, but never as soft as they really were.

Ron gave her another one of those heart melting smiles. "I don't ever want to see you cry again, it's tearing me apart inside." He paused for a second thinking about how he should word his next sentence. Still holding her hand tightly in his, he said, "There's something I need you to know Hermione… something that I should have told you years ago when I realized it. Hermione Granger… I'm in love with you." A huge weight seemed to be lifted from Ron's chest; he just looked into her big brown eyes, which seemed to grow much larger out of the shock of what he just said, and waited for a response.

* * *

**Haha, yes a cliffy! That's just how I roll. Well yea I hope you liked chapter two. It took me about 3 hours to write this because I was completely making it up as I went along! Well don't forget to review!**


	3. So much love and a wedding!

**Hey guys I'm soooooooooooo sorry that it took me soooooooo long to update! I've been having a really hectic time right now. School… homework… parents… life… and I'm sick! Wow! Lol well here is chapter 3 finally and on the day that the new movie comes out! Yay! Well I hope you like it!**

Hermione's mouth gaped open, she had not idea how to react, she just stared at Ron in utter disbelief. After a moment she realized that it truly happened and she wasn't just dreaming or imagining it. She looked down at her hand that he still held in his, she slowly interweaved their fingers and looked up at him and smiled a shy but completely happy smile. And then as if she had been possessed reached over and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the mouth.

It took Ron a few minutes to register what was really happening at that moment, but when he did, he was truly the happiest bloke on the planet, and he kissed her back lovingly.

When they pulled apart Hermione looked at him square in the eye and muttered those words that Ron had been waiting to hear, "I love you too Ron. I always have." Ron smiled completely satisfied with himself, and they began kissing again.

**Meanwhile downstairs at the breakfast table:**

Mrs. Weasley had gone out to the back yard a few minutes earlier to go do some gardening. She told Harry that she should be back inside in a half and hours time. Right as Mrs. Weasley walked outside Ginny walked downstairs and sat down at the table with him.

"So… Ron should be upstairs confessing his undying love for Hermione, finally." Ginny really had no idea what else to say, they had sat there at the table for a few minutes in just complete awkward silence while Harry ate trying to concentrate solely on his food and nothing else.

"Oh well that's good, I've known for a while now that they were in love with each other I just hope that everything works out for the best." He was now pushing his bacon around his plate with his fork, not looking at Ginny.

Ginny was really trying to get Harry on the subject of their relationship. She hated not being with him. It was like a part of her was missing. She finally decided that she couldn't wait any longer, if Ron could speak up about how he felt than so could she.

"You know Harry… I really miss… us… it really hurts not being with you. I know that you broke up with me because you didn't want to endanger me, but I'm really not in any less danger when I'm not with you. Your just being all brave and noble and I hate that, that's the way you are but it's another one of the reasons why I love you!" Ginny clasped her hand over her mouth immediately after she had uttered the last three words. Had she really just told Harry that she loved him?

"Ginny, did you just say that you love me?" Harry was in shock too, in all honesty he loved Ginny but he hadn't planned on telling her yet, but now what was he supposed to say? Now that Ginny had just said that she loved him.

"I… um… didn't mean to say it, but I wont say that it's not true. Because I do love you Harry. And its not even because you're… you know… Harry Potter… it's because I love who **_you_** truly are. You're an amazing person, and I love who I am when I'm with you. You don't treat me like I'm Ron's little sister, you actually notice I'm there, you treat me like a friend."

Of course Harry noticed she was there, how could he not? She was so beautiful, brave, smart and most of all funny. "I love you too Ginny, I don't want to be without you. Can we just forget that I ever broke up with you? Because that would be really great." He said with a sort of chuckle.

All Ginny could do was smile her biggest smile. "Of course Harry." Since they were sitting on opposites sides of the table Ginny leaned over to give him a kiss and Harry did the same, and at that very moment Mrs. Weasley walked in and Harry and Ginny both quickly sat back down in their seats.

"Well nothing is more relaxing like some gardening, especially after that little row we just had here in the kitchen not too long ago. Oh Ginny dear when did you come back downstairs? And where did Ron disappear to?"

Ginny and Harry were both suppressing smiles, and blushing like mad. Mrs. Weasley took the hint that something was going on and retreated upstairs to her bedroom to do some knitting.

Harry waited until he heard the door shut and leaned over again and gave Ginny, their long awaited kiss. Ginny had never felt happier in her life. Just as Harry sat back down in his seat Ron and Hermione came downstairs holding hand and smiling like they had just won the lottery.

"So I take it things went well?" Ginny couldn't help but give a little giggle with this statement and she looked at Harry and blushed.

"Yeah, things went well…" there was something funny going on down here as Ron looked from Harry to Ginny and from Ginny to Harry, he finally put two and two together and asked, "So how did things go down here? Well I hope."

Ginny and Harry were both shocked that he had figured it out so fast. Ginny looked away and Harry looked at Ron and said "Yeah, things down here went off with off without a hitch I think." Ginny let out another giggle.

There was a knock at the door and the unmistakable voices of Bill and Fleur. Ron laughed as he had a feeling that it was going to be a long day and went to go answer the door. When Ron answered the door the house was filled with the voice of Fleur.

"Oh! Hello Ron! and 'Jinny! 'arry! I'm zo 'appy to zee you! 'ermione! Zis iz a pleazent surprise! 'Vere is Mrz. Veazley?"

"Oh! She'll be upstairs I'll just go run and get her." Ginny was happy to do anything that got her away from Phlegm!

"Tank you 'Jinny, it iz most appreciated!"

With that Ginny left the room to get her mum, with the most forced smile on her face anybody had ever seen.

When Mrs. Weasley arrived back downstairs with Ginny in tow, Fleur, Bill and her began talking about their plans for the wedding. Nobody else really took interest in this so they all headed upstairs. It was only 1:15 in the afternoon they still had an entire day to fill with things to do. Nobody had any ideas of something that they could all agree on doing. So they ended up separating themselves, the boys went outside to play some quidditch and the girls stayed inside to have some girl talk and do whatever else it is that girls do.

"So do you think they'll talk about us while we're gone?" Harry was a bit concerned on what they would say to each other.

"Most definitely," Ron was convinced that they would yap their heads off about everything each one of them had said. "I'm sure that they're discussing what color their brides maids' dresses are going to be at our weddings and the names of our future children." The thought of marriage and children frightened Harry a bit; he really wasn't reading that much into it and hoped that Ginny wasn't either.

Nothing else exciting happened that night. Hermione and Ginny had braided each others hair and talked a lot about there plans for Hogwarts and "other things" involving Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron had practiced for a couple of hours; seeing how Ron would need the practice if he was going to go out for Gryffindor Keeper next year. Harry really didn't need to practice though; he had been the seeker every year (except fifth because of that nut Umbridge) since his first year at Hogwarts.

When the boys finally came inside Ginny and Hermione were getting ready for bed, they had gotten into their nightgowns and were on their way to say goodnight to Harry and Ron. They both gave them a swift kiss goodnight and they headed back to their bedroom. Harry and Ron decided that they should head off to bed as well, because it was a big day tomorrow, it was Fleur and Bill's wedding!

**The Big Day:**

The next morning everyone was up early, because there was so much to do, everyone that is… except for Ron. Honestly he didn't really care about the wedding; it wasn't going to be all that bad if he missed it. Just about everyone in the house and went to try to wake him up but to no avail. So finally Ginny got the bright idea of asking Hermione to see if she could go wake him up. Ginny had a feeling that Ron would awaken with a jolt if he found Hermione to be in his room, sitting on his bed. Hermione gladly obliged and went upstairs to see what she could do.

When she reached his door she could here him snoring already! She laughed to herself thinking about how he was so loud and obnoxious even when he was sleeping, but how she loved that and everything else about him. She quietly opened the door and slid herself inside. When she turned to look at him she found him sprawled out over the entire bed, his mouth wide open, snoring loudly. _Well thank Merlin that at least he's not drooling!_

Hermione thought for sure that he was sleeping like a rock, but she would soon be surprised. Ron was already awake and just lying in bed pretending, very well mind you, that he was sleeping, waiting to make his move on Hermione when she got too near.

Hermione slowly crept to the side of Ron's bed and sat down on what part of the bed that she could, because he was taking up most of it. She gave him a gently nudge and all he did was give a slight roll to the side. She gave a slight laugh at this; she had never known anyone to sleep so deeply.

"Ron? Ron… wake… AAHHH!" Hermione gave a high pitched scream as Ron grabbed her around the waist and threw her down onto the bed next to him.

"Good morning sunshine!" Ron was pleased that he had surprised her and was being extra facetious.

"Ron… you really are a pain in the arse sometimes, you know that?"

"Yeah… I know. I couldn't help myself though, it was really fun." He looked down at her with a smile.

Hermione couldn't help but smile, but she sighed and rolled her eyes. Ron leaned over to give a good morning kiss and she pushed him up and away from her and she stood up.

"What was that about!"

"I don't want a kiss from you, after you just woke up and haven't brushed your teeth! That's gross! So hurry up and get yourself downstairs, we have a wedding to attend in only two hours time."

Hermione left the room and went back downstairs very pleased with herself that she had denied Ron something that he wanted. But she wanted to keep things between them interesting, she didn't want to get bored and have everything they had built over the years just fall apart.

Ron quickly brushed his teeth and did something with his hair for the time being. He than headed downstairs for some breakfast; everybody was sitting at the table together eating and talking about today's festivities. Fleur was sitting next to Bill of course, Harry next to Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley next to each other, Fred and George were babbling about something next to them and then there was Hermione with an empty seat next to her which he presumed was saved for him. Ron was shocked to see everyone at the table together and actually getting along; no one was fighting.

Ron went into the kitchen and grabbed a plate and Hermione motioned for him to come and sit down next to her. So he did like he was told he wasn't going to argue with her… not that he wanted to. So everyone sat and had a leisurely and pleasant breakfast before they began to get ready for the wedding at The Burrow.

**Half an hour later:**

After everyone at breakfast they went their separate ways to get ready for the big day. Fleur, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione all went up to Mrs. Weasley's room so that all the girls could help Fleur get ready and everyone else into their bridesmaid dresses. The boys on the other hand, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fred, George, Ron and Harry went up to Fred and George's room to get ready.

Fleur looked amazing in her dress, absolutely breathtaking. Hermione was a little worried about how wonderful she looked though; she recollected their fourth year at Hogwarts when Ron was completely mesmerized by her. She was afraid that Ron would go totally Ga-Ga over her again. Her dress was a stunning white with a pale pink embroidered design on the front. The bottom flowed out and completely covered her feet. Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were all in their dresses already as well, they were all different styles, but they were all a beautiful pale pink color that matched the embroidery on Fleur's dress. Mrs. Weasley's dress was as long as Fleur's and it had spaghetti straps. Ginny's was short and came up to her knees and was a halter. Hermione's had to have been the best of all. It was strapless and hugged her body at every curve, it was long but it didn't go as far as Fleur's or Mrs. Weasley's.

The guys were completely oblivious to what they were going to meet when their female friends came downstairs to meet them. The guys had long been finished getting ready and were already downstairs. None of them wore dress robes instead Harry had convinced Bill to wear a muggle tuxedo and for the rest of them to wear muggle suits. Mr. Weasley was of course ecstatic about the idea. Bill's was the traditional black with a white undershirt and a black bow-tie. Mr. Weasley was wearing a black suit with a plain white undershirt and a black tie. He looked like Bill except Bill was wearing a tux and Mr. Weasley, only a suit. Fred and George wore matching suits; they were black as well but with dark purple undershirts and black ties. Harry was also wearing a black suit with a blue undershirt and a black tie. Ron had himself in a black suit as well, with a black undershirt and a magenta tie that stuck out a lot.

While they waited, Mr. Weasley conjured up a band, a buffet table, some tables and chairs so they could sit and the minister. Sadly Fleur's family couldn't make it because they were very busy where ever they were at the moment. Not that anyone really cared that much, it was hard enough with one only part veela around, they couldn't imagine having the whole veela side of Fleur's family around.

Somehow the band knew that the girls were ready to come down and starting playing. Bill stood next to the minister and awaited his bride. The wedding wasn't a very large affair, all the people who were there would be standing next to them. So there was no need for the audience (I don't know if that's what you really call it lol) chairs.

Bill had made Ron his ring bearer because he was his youngest brother. Bill's father, Fred, George, and Harry were his best men.

Anyone would have thought that Fleur would have made Mrs. Weasley her Maid of Honor but she didn't. Instead she announced that Hermione would be her maid of honor and that she would walk down the aisle with her. Hermione was shocked but truly touched.

So as the boys stood downstairs in the backyard in complete anticipation, waiting for the girls they had no idea what to expect. When finally the door opened and Ginny was the first to come walking out, she was made the flower girl because she was the youngest. She wasn't too happy about it but she didn't want to complain. So she skipped down to the alter, spraying flowers everywhere. Harry was of course in shock at how beautiful Ginny looked but he tried desperately not to show it. Bill became even more nervous with the anticipation of Fleur coming down the aisle. Next came out Mrs. Weasley, everyone except for Ginny was a little shocked, they were expecting her to be walking Fleur down the aisle, but they all suddenly stopped wondering what was going on when their attention was drawn to the door one last final time as Fleur and Hermione came though it. Every one of the boys' mouths dropped. Hermione a little discomforted at this because she knew that they were all staring at Fleur… or so she thought. When Fleur was standing next to Bill and they were holding hands and staring into each others eyes Hermione went to stand behind Fleur. Not noticing that Ron was in complete awe at how amazing she looked at just kept staring at her not even taking note to anything happening around him.

The ceremony was going wonderfully until it was time for the rings. Bill had to practically elbow Ron in the stomach to get them.

Than finally they said I do and there were whoops and hollers from everyone there. They all laughed and smiled.

**A few minutes later:**

Hermione went over under a tree close by and just stood under it staring out over the green fields. Ron saw her and followed suit.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Yea, go ahead Ron. What is it?"

"Are you in any way part veela?" Ron said this in complete sincerity but at the same time half jokingly.

"No!" Hermione said giggling and partly confused by his question.

"Well, you could have fooled me. You look amazing; I've never seen anyone so beautiful."

"Aw, Ron you're so sweet." She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before they headed back up to the wedding party.

The party went on for a few hours longer, and they all had a great time.

The next day Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny got their school letters. Harry was made Quidditch Captain, Hermione and Ron were Head Boy and Girl and Ginny was a prefect. No real shockers there, but Hermione of course was in absolute hysterics because she was so happy.

Little did they know that there was something stirring somewhere else in England. Something they would never had thought possible…

**Don't forget to review! The next chapter will come out sooner! Hopefully! Well here's hoping!**


	4. The brewing

**Hey guys wow I know its been like FOREVER but my computer had everything erased and life was taking its toll on me sooo I'm terribly sorry that it has taken me sooooooooooo long to update and I hope that you all can forgive me! Oh and thank you all for the wonderful reviews!**

**I don't own any of the characters yada yada yada ok on with the story!**

* * *

As everyone at the burrow went on with their laughing and having a good time before the start of term, they were completely oblivious to the danger that was brewing not to far away. The danger known as… Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort and his 'rat of a servant' Wormtail were hiding in the shadows of London. Keeping a low profile for the time being not wanting to attract too much attention.

"WORMTAIL! The boy must be dealt with! He is getting too close to discovering certain things that I don't want discovered!"

Voldemort was furious! Harry was getting close to finding more of his horcruxes and that was definitely something that Lord Voldemort did not want happening.

"Y-yes m-my lord," stammered Wormtail. He didn't know what exactly the dark lord wanted him to do. How he wanted him to 'deal with him.' He was very scared of failing the dark lord, because failing him did not mean a miniscule punishment, like a spanking, no, it meant DEATH. The one thing that Wormtail has always feared and just about the only reason he joined the dark lord was so he could escape death. And to be killed by the dark lord himself, to Wormtail, would not be much of a blessing as many of his other followers saw it.

"Bring me Lucius, Wormtail," said Voldemort, he was not in a good mood at all.

"But-but m-my lord, he-he is in Azkaban," stuttered Wormtail in hopes of getting another command, something that would be much easier done.

"Did I not make myself perfectly clear, Wormtail?" asked Voldemort in the most cold and vicious snake like hiss Wormtail had heard yet.

"Y-y-y-yes my lord, s-straight away." Wormtail took off without any more objections; he was almost relieved to get away from the dark lord. Which the dark lord knew of this fact, being as he is an extremely skilled Legilimens, and at the same time Voldemort was equally happy to get rid of Wormtail for the time being, he was giving him an awful headache…

**Meanwhile back at the burrow:**

Everyone was off doing different things; Ron was reading his Chudley Cannons book for the millionth time; Hermione was talking to Ginny about what new surprises they thought the new term would hold for them; Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen cooking something; Harry was getting up to go ask Ron to join him in a game of Wizard's Chess which he knew that Ron would win; and Mr. Weasley was off at work.

"AAHHH!" Harry screamed out in pain and fell to the floor 10 feet away from where Ron was sitting in the living room.

Ginny was the first at his side, "Harry! What's the matter! Are you alright!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just my scar. It hasn't hurt in a while."

They all looked around at each other, not knowing what to say. Mrs. Weasley's eyes turned to her magical clock, that had pictures of the Weasley family on the hands, and all of them were pointing to 'Mortal Peril.' As they have been for what seemed like forever now.

* * *

**Hey I know short chapter but hey it's better than nothing. I had a notebook filled with all of my ideas on everything but I can't seem to find it now. So I just went off what I can remember so this chapter is not set in stone. So it could possibly be changed. But anyways I hope you liked it and don't forget to review!**


	5. DDD:Danielle, Diagon Alley, and Draco

**Hey guys again it's been a while, but I found my notebook! Yay! So now I have all my ideas right here! Woot! Woot! But I don't quite remember everything that went on in MY story haha and I'm not in the mood to read it over so just let me know if anything is off or anything. So on with the story! Oh and by the way I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters but I do own the 3 characters that I've added. Danielle Dumbledore, Emily Standford, and Catadora Tonks.**

* * *

"Danielle you are NOT going to Hogwarts! Do you hear me!"

"Yes, I am mother. I'm not just going to sit around and wait for something to happen! I'm going to do something! I've known Snape almost my whole life and now for him to do this! To betray us! To kill MY grandfather! His supposed mentor! NO! I won't have it! I'm going and that's it!"

Danielle's mother looked at her in complete horror.

"I don't want you to go and get yourself hurt. Snape has banned together with he-who-must-not-be-named. He's a lot more dangerous than you could ever imagine…"

"I'll be fine mom. I already got everything set up with Minerva. She figured out a way for me to go without causing too much ruckus."

"And what way is that?"

"She set up a foreign exchange student program, so I won't be the only new person attending this year. And I'll be safe inside the walls of Hogwarts with all those amazing wizards and witches watching over me. Especially with the spirit of grandpa guiding me. And to top it all off Emily is coming with me"

"EMILY!"

"She's always wanted to go to Hogwarts…"

"That's only because of Harry!"

"I know that you would have done the same mom"

"I really wish that you would reconsider."

"I'm sorry mom, I can't. Emily and I leave tomorrow and head straight for Diagon Alley; we still have all our supplies we need to get.

**AT THE BURROW**:

With the turmoil of Harry's scar fright over, they heard a commotion coming up the drive-way to the burrow.

"OH DEAR! I completely forgot that they were coming!" screamed Mrs. Weasley in horror.

"Forgot who was coming…?" asked Hermione.

"Tonks! And her sister," said Mrs. Weasley realizing that she hadn't done anything to tidy the house or welcome them.

"Tonks has a sister…?" said Ron skeptically.

"Wicked!" echoed Fred and George.

Than there was a knock at the door and you could hear a heated argument going on, on the other side.

Mrs. Weasley went and opened the door and without saying hello or anything in stormed Tonks and her sister. Tonks was her usual self with her short bright pink hair and her loose fitting clothes, whereas her sister looked to be just about the opposite. She was somewhat short, about 5'3", had long wavy brown hair, striking green eyes, and wore tight fitting muggle attire, jeans and a t-shirt.

"URRGG! You know that I HATE being called Nymphadora and yet you continue to do it!" screamed Tonks at her, what appeared to be 17 year old sister.

"Well how do you think I feel? With you calling me Catadora all the time! You know I hate it! And I've asked you numerous times to call me Cat and yet you can't seem to do that either!"

"HOLD IT!" screamed Mrs. Weasley to stop the fight.

"Oh I'm very sorry about all this Molly. Me and my sister seem to get into some pretty heated rows from time to time," stated Tonks.

"About your names…?" questioned Ron.

"How would you like to be called Nymphadora?"

"OR Catadora?" added Cat.

"Good point," finished Ron.

"Well Molly I'm sorry to just drop in like this and leave my sister but I really have to be going. Urgent business with the ministry you know," said Tonks.

"Oh yes, no problem at all, Cat will be perfectly fine with us here. We will see you another time," said Mrs. Weasley.

Once Tonks had left and everyone got over the after shock of the fight and everything Mrs. Weasley decided to introduce Cat.

"Everyone this is Cat, Tonks's sister. She's going to be staying with us until the start of term because there is a foreign exchange student program this year at Hogwarts and this young lady is apart of it. Well I'll leave you to tell them about it and yourself, I need to finish breakfast." And with that Mrs. Weasley walked out of the family room and back into the kitchen.

"Well, ummm…, I'm Cat as you know and I came from Beauxbatons. I…"

"Beauxbatons is very selective about who they take in. If I'm not mistaken they only take French girls into their school," interrupted Hermione very matter of factly.

"You're mistaken," said Cat calmly.

Hermione who was once smiling with glee after her statement scowled at the fact that Cat thought that she could talk to her like that.

"Well as I was saying, I'm from Beauxbatons and I joined the foreign exchange student program because I thought it would be fun. And the only reason that I attend Beauxbatons is because they take in young witches and wizards that they believe to have true potential and talent," stated Cat as she looked at Hermione with a smirk on her face.

At that very moment Mrs. Weasley stormed in, in a slight panic.

"I completely forgot about the things that you all will need for the new year! Well, we are certainly going to have to make time to get down to Diagon Alley to pick up all you supplies," said Mrs. Weasley. "Well I guess we will just have to go tomorrow."

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Danielle packed her things and was almost ready to leave when out of no where she burst out crying. She was in such a raw state of horror and dismay when she realized that her grandfather had been murdered that she had never really mourned his death, and if finally hit her like a freight train.

"Pull yourself together. I need to stay strong."

"Danielle…?"

"I'll be right down!"

Danielle wiped her tears and checked her face to make sure there were no signs of her crying. She grabbed all of her things and ran downstairs, and spent a few minutes with her mom before Emily arrived and they apparated to Diagon Alley.

**AT THE BURROW:**

"Rise and shine! Come on! Up! Up! Up! We have to get to Diagon Alley!" screamed Mrs. Weasley at the children.

Hermione being an early riser was already awake and ready to go.

"Hermione, would you be a dear and run upstairs and wake up Ron. I swear the boy sleeps as if he were a rock!"

Hermione laughed, "No problem Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione ran upstairs to Ron's bedroom. She wanted to revel in this privilege because she has the opportunity to scare the living daylights out of Ron because she knows that he will not be expecting her to be in his room this early in the morning. Its happened before in their fourth year and Hermione had to hold back the impulse to laugh at him so badly.

She walked into his room to see him sprawled out all over his entire bed as if there were more than one of him. She laughed quietly and walked up to the side of his bed. She found a little nook where she could sit moderately comfortable.

"Ron, Ronald, wake up." She whispered. And she received no response.

"RONALD!" she yelled in his ear and shook him vigorously.

"BLOODY HELL! Hermione what's the matter!"

"Nothing, you're mum just told me to come and wake you up because, and I quote, 'you sleep like a rock.'" She laughed.

"Haha very funny. I'm up, are you happy? I'll be downstairs in a few."

**AN HOUR LATER:**

"Alright is everyone ready to go? Everybody have their lists? Okay I think we are ready. Lets get a move on, we don't have all day you know!" said Mrs. Weasley to the children.

Not too much later, they arrived in Diagon Alley and were again amazed by everything it always had to offer. And then they were all off buying everything that they needed for the new school year at Hogwarts.

About an hour later they had all finished their shopping and Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Cat had all decided that they all deserved a much needed trip to the three broomsticks for a nice warm butterbeer.

They were inside enjoying themselves for all of about 5 minutes when Ron spotted a familiar figure that he hated, the figure of Draco Malfoy.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT STUPID GIT DOING HERE? HE THINKS THAT HE CAN JUST PRANCE AROUND AFTER WHAT HE TRIED TO DO! OOOOOOH I'LL KILL HIM!" screamed Ron in a fit of rage.

Hermione grabbed him by the arm, "RON! Wait! He seems to be…scared? Or upset. I actually think he's crying…"

"Oh like I really care about the turmoil's of the man who tried killed Dumbledore and has been tormenting us for the past 6 years!" yelled Ron aggravated that Hermione was holding him back from beating the living crap out of Malfoy.

"Ron I really genuinely believe that something is wrong with him. And I know that he's a right foul git, but lets not stoop to his level, alright?" Hermione said to Ron trying to snap him out of the idea of mauling Malfoy.

Hermione decided that someone should go see if he was okay, and nobody wanted to so she elected herself.

She walked up to him and he didn't seem to see her. Then he noticed that someone was close and he gave a rather pathetic jump and slight squeal.

"Malfoy? Are you alright?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Hermione! You scared me. I'm a bit jumpy."

"I noticed," Hermione said with a slight chuckle.

Listen, I know I've been a real prat these past years at Hogwarts, but I could really use a friend right now. A REAL friend. That is, if you'll have me?"

"Yeah I think you could use a friend. Do you want to come sit with us and tell us what's wrong?"

"I guess I could… they aren't going to try and kill me or anything are they?"

"No, I'll make sure that they don't try anything," Hermione said holding back a laugh.

Hermione walked with Malfoy over to the table with Ron, Harry and Ginny.

"Guys you all know Draco. Well he could really use a friend right now and he's going to tell us all what's going on with him. So don't try anything funny he's been through something really serious."

Harry and Ginny looked him over and just accepted it, whereas Ron was completely against the idea of befriending Malfoy. He despised him and nothing was going to change that in his mind. And Cat didn't really know who he was so she had no real opinion.

Draco sat down and Hermione got him a butterbeer and he told his story.

**STORY:**

_The night that Snape killed Dumbledore, the night that Draco was supposed to kill him, Snape took Draco and reported back to Voldemort. Snape told him of how Draco had failed and how he had made the unbreakable vow with his mother that if Draco should fail that he would take over and kill Dumbledore. Voldemort was not happy with this at all. He had assigned the job to Draco and he had failed. He was not angry with Snape, because what else could he have done. It was something that needed to be done and he did it. Voldemort decided that he should torture Draco. He called Lucius and Narcissa to him. And with Draco, Lucius and Narcissa in his presence he killed Lucius for his son being a failure. And he killed Narcissa for bringing Snape into the job he had assigned to Draco with out his permission. He killed them right before Draco's eyes. He was completely terrified. Then he came for Draco, he didn't know what to do, he stood there frozen, when out of nowhere a band of aurors came and fought against Voldemort and the death-eaters, except for one who grabbed me and brought me into exile to keep me safe from Voldemort. It was Lupin._

"I never thought in a million years that Lupin would come for me because of well who I was. But he did. He said that he figured out what was going on and came to save us but he wasn't fast enough to save us all, but I'm still grateful. It's just been hard. My father was a raving man who followed Voldemort to any end and he made me follow in his footstep I really had no other choice, I didn't want to, really I didn't, but I had no other choice, he may have been a complete jerk but he was still my father and I loved him. And my mother, she was always there for me. She always stood up for me never wanted me in any danger. I loved her more than the air I breathe and that's what is making it really so very hard on me."

Everyone just stood there in shock they had no idea what to say. Even Ron was awe-struck. They didn't know whether they should feel sorry for him, if they should even believe him or what.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I hope you like it! Don't forget to review and I will try and have the next chapter up as soon as I can! And be sure to tell it like it is. If you hated it let me know!**


	6. On their way

**Wow! Again it has been a while. I haven't really had the time to write more … and I kind of forgot haha but I am here now and that's all that matters so yeah … on with the story! And omg I just read over my story and I didn't put in there anywhere about them getting there letters! Well basically Hermione is head girl of course and head boy is …

* * *

**

The day had finally come, the fateful day when they would arrive at platform 9 and ¾'s for the last time as students. There was extreme hustle and bustle around the Weasley house. Everyone was running around like mad. Ron was trying to get his things, Ginny was hoarding the bathroom, Harry was talking to Mr. Weasley about the remote control, Cat was helping Mrs. Weasley and Hermione was sitting in the kitchen shaking her head at the unprepared rush of it all. She had been all packed and ready to go since last night.

When they had finally gotten everything ready to go they were on there way to the platform. They were meeting Draco there; Lupin and Moody were escorting him.

The ride to the platform was filled with urgent talk about everything that they planned on doing that year. Hermione was ecstatic to start performing her duties as head girl, Harry and Ron couldn't wait for quidditch to start, Cat was excited for a whole new year in a whole new place and Ginny couldn't wait to see everyone again.

When they arrived at the station, they were to wait for Draco, Moody and Lupin at the entrance. They had waited about five minutes with muggles staring and making comments when they finally arrived.

"What took you so blasted long??!! The muggles are staring!" said Mrs. Weasley in a quiet but demandingly forceful voice.

"Sorry Molly, it proved to be a little harder to get here than we thought," explained Lupin.

With that Mrs. Weasley let it go and they started onto the platform. Once they were all on the other side Mrs. Weasley hugged them and kissed them all goodbye and wished them a good term, then ushered them onto the train before it "left without them."

As the train sped off they waved their last goodbyes and were off to find a compartment.

"Did you see Lupin or Moody just now when we were waving goodbye?" asked Harry.

Ron gave him a confused look, signifying that he was thinking until Hermione answered for him.

"Professor Moody had to get on the train with us seeing how as he IS a teacher and Lupin probably had to get back to the ministry for some more urgent business or something."

Harry nodded in agreement. That did make a lot of sense. As they were walking through the train they could not find a compartment, until they found a mostly empty compartment that had two people in it who seemed to be snogging.

"Well guys, this is just about the only compartment, are you up for it??" asked Harry.

They all nodded in agreement, it couldn't have been that bad, but they were wrong. Harry swung open the compartment door.

"Excuse me but um …"

The two people pulled away from each other and looked up rather embarrassed. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Cat and Draco looked at them with utter shock on their faces. Before them were Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

After they had gotten over the shock and the embarrassment, the others joined Neville and Luna in the compartment, and Hermione left to the prefect compartment to tell them about their duties and to perform hers. The first thing Neville wanted to know was since when did they talk to Draco, and they went through the whole story and explained everything to Neville and Luna. They were horrified at the story and had no idea what to say. They quickly changed the subject so as not to make Draco feel uncomfortable and talked about their summers and their plans for the upcoming year. Draco didn't really have much to say he mostly sat there looking out the window.

Cat introduced herself to Neville and Luna and they talked about Beauxbatons and her excitement for the new year. What had felt like just minutes in the compartment was actually hours and Hermione had come back and told them that they were almost there and needed to change into their robes. They were so close to their final year at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Well I hope u like the new chapter! It took about a day to write because I had to refer back to stuff a lot because I haven written recently. Well thanks so much for reading and your support. Don't forget to R&R THANKS!**


End file.
